Point of sale presentation is often one of the most important yet underappreciated aspects of successful marketing of retail goods. When product features are easily visible and clearly displayed a potential buyer quickly and easily gains an understanding of the product, its advantages over a competitor's goods, and insight into unique product features which could prove useful in the purchasing decision. It is a well accepted principle that the retail display of products is a substantial factor in marketing success. Where product features, usefulness, advantages and the like can be easily discerned using an economical arrangement carried by the product, sales will typically be greater and returns less.
With certain products, providing an efficient and successful means to display the product and its key features has proved challenging. For example, some school or office products, such as binders or organizers, often have their most useful components and features inside the binder or organizer. Many of the most recent advances in these products have included new and useful internal compartments and attachments. These products, however, are usually packaged and displayed in stores in a manner such that the binder or organizer is packaged in a manner that keeps it closed; making it impossible for a prospective purchaser to see what is inside.
In certain instances, in order to allow a consumer to view the internal components of a binder or organizer, the binder or organizer is packaged, shelved and displayed in a manner such that that a user can manipulate and open the binder to view the internal components. Such an unrestricted display arrangement, however, is not desirable. The constant opening and manipulation of the product by consumers leads to a poor shelf life. As subsequent consumers repeatedly open and view the product, some units can become damaged or deteriorate to the point where they can no longer be offered for sale. Furthermore, loose internal components can be lost or separated from the commercial goods resulting in a high rate of returns and exchanges. Such damaged or deficient products can lead to a lower profit margin for both the retail store and the manufacturer of the product.
In order to prevent the constant consumer manipulation, some binders, organizers or other book like products have been packaged in a manner wherein the product cannot be easily opened at the retail store. In such circumstances, cardboard, paper, plastic or other known packaging material is wrapped around the product such that the product may not be easily opened. In other instances, the product may be packaged in a box, a clamshell package or another type container. Such packaging, however, is also not desirable because the internal components of the packaged product are not easily visible to the consumer. As a result, the advantages of the product over others may not be fully comprehended or appreciated by the consumer.
Furthermore, while some packaging may list or show some of the features, this approach requires considerable consumer effort to ascertain the specific advantages of the packaged product. Furthermore, such a listing of features does not often provide a consumer with an adequate understanding of the spatial arrangement of the featured internal components.
What is needed is a display hang tag that is more versatile and which enables more information to be displayed in a given area. What is also needed is a display hang tag of multi-leaved or multi-page construction that is of economical construction.